


After Everything

by 2chaeng_e



Series: Heaven, Hell and Earth [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Fluff, F/F, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: How do we tell your parents that we can’t get married in a church or I’ll spontaneously combust?OrMina and Demon!Chaeyoung take on marriage
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Heaven, Hell and Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone #HappyMinaDay omg I’ve been saving this for so long, it’s the first Michaeng thing I ever wrote, drafted but never published. It’s been a wild time being a Once but I’m glad that I chose to love these two girls and the rest of Twice best wishes to all my readers make this day special :))

“M-Mina?” A small voice called from the doorway.

“Yes Chaeng,” I say as I turn to face her, concern overflowing my body. “What’s wrong?” 

Chaeyoung was never nervous, always boisterous, and loud, larger than life, as if her spirit made up for the smallness of her body. Seeing her looking uncharacteristically small, pink hair covering her face, biting her lower lip in trepidation waa enough to make me panic a little.

Not receiving an answer I gingerly made my way over to her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze letting her know I’m here before leading her to the couch pulling her onto it and wrapping her in my embrace hoping that she could feel my warmth and be comforted by it. 

It’s almost a routine when one of us is upset to just hold each other until we’re ready to talk. After being with each other for so long I know to wait for her to speak just as she does with me. 

Although normally Chaeyoung usually needs me to hold her for quite a different reason, as it’s usually her hothead that I need to reign in and holding her helps her cool off before she’s ready to speak. Being in this quite new situation was weird as usually I’m the one quiet in her arms.

We sat there me playing with her hands, taking in her strawberry scent and despite my growing fear and anxiety over the situation, I try to enjoy holding her as we’ve both gotten so busy, so many things to plan, work piling up and I realize this is the first time I’ve gotten to cuddle with my cub for awhile. 

Hearing her breath deeply and seeing her lift her head so that we’re looking face to face, her pitch-black eyes, filled with worry, but still mesmerizing, staring into my own as if telling me to listen closely. 

“Mina,” She tries again, mustering up her courage to say what’s on her mind, “how are we gunna tell your parents that we can’t get married in a church or else I’ll spontaneously combust.” She blurts out words tumbling out of her mouth a mile a minute.

“Eh,” I respond eyes blinking as I try to process the words that tumbled out of my fiancée’s mouth. 

I laughed loudly as I stood there stunned at what I just heard, ohh only Cheang could be so upset over something like this. 

“It’s not funny,” she sulks arms crossed, a pout breaking out on her face. “Mina, I’m trying to be serious.” She whines adorably.

“Sorry, sorry Chaengie, it’s just,... I really wasn’t expecting that.” I smile at her hoping to put her at ease. “Chae why does it matter love, just because you can’t enter a church without God actually smiting you doesn’t mean anything to me.” I try to remind her as I stroke her arms gently, my smile not leaving my face.

“I know but your parents, and your dream-” 

“Chae my dream is to be with you, I don’t care where we are, or when we get married as long as we’re together.” I cut her off, as I lovingly stare into her eyes.

“I know,” she continues with a whine, breaking eye contact with me, “but I’m just not sure if I deserve this, you know? I don’t know if I deserve you, I mean I’m a demon from hell and I’m getting married to probably the closest thing to an angel that exists on earth.” She rambles, breaking her arms out from underneath mine, trying to get off my lap.

I try and fail at not blushing at her lowkey compliment.

“Chae.” I call her, trying to calm the demon girl, “look at me,” caressing her cheek, frowning as she refused to make eye contact.

I lean in I kiss her gently, slow and tender full of all the love I have for her, I smile glad that I can finally get her to look back at me.

“Only look at me ok?” I whisper tenderly. 

She nods, cheeks flushed looking like a small child with her large eyes looking at me, gazing with an intensity as if I was the sun itself in the centre of her universe. 

“After everything we’ve been through you know you deserve me, we deserve this, we fought both heaven, hell and earth to be together and I know your nervous but I love you, only you, and I wouldn’t want you to think that you’re not enough for me, you're my only one ok?” I chide her lovingly caressing her cheek again.

“Besides we already had to tell my parents I was gay and dating an actual demon so it’s not like we haven’t done the hard part.” I joke rolling my eyes, my gummy smile in full effect, love for this small being filling my chest.

A small smile broke across the cub’s face “Yea you’re right.” She says relaxing into my arms that try to wrap around her once again, “I’m sorry it’s just, wow we’re getting married, like for real.” She mumbles falling into into my lap before turning face up and grabbing my hand, playing with the ring on my finger as she lies down on the couch.

I smile down at her caressing her hair, playing with her small horns, laughing softly at how she relaxes into me as I play with them, eyes closed, purring against me.

Yea... who ever thought this girl was an evil creature clearly doesn’t know any better. 

<3

“Hey Chaengie?” I ask a couple of hours later in our bedroom about to turn in for the night. 

“Yes Minari?” 

I lift my head towards hers gazing up at her face starting from her cute little mole, to her pouty lips, to her eyes. Seeing her face highlighted by the moonlight, I wish I could just stare at her forever. Sadly I had to break the moment.

“Is… your dad coming to the wedding?” I say shyly.

Now it’s her turn to laugh at me, a full hearty laugh that makes me wanna smile despite the pout adorning my lips. 

“ No Mina Satan is not coming to our wedding” she says with a roll of her eyes, smiling at me as she wraps her eyes around me. I smile against her warm skin, content. I barely hear her whisper “I love you Myoui Mina, goodnight.” With the softest kiss pressed onto my forehead as I fall asleep happy.

I love you too, Son Chaeyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @michaengies or dm me if you guys have suggestions for fanfic ideas or prompts


End file.
